Date Night
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: A Dean Winchester one shot. Pure SMUT Rated M for sexual situations. Dean Winchester/OC


Tiara busied herself getting ready for her date. She and Dean had been dating for about a month but this was the first dress up date they had. She put the finishing touches on her makeup and fluffed her short auburn hair. It fell in soft layers across her forehead. The black dress she wore made her blue eyes sparkle beautifully. She heard the doorbell ring and took one more quick look in the mirror to make sure she was satisfied with her look. Hurrying down the stairs in her silver heels she peeped through the small window and saw that it was Dean. She opened the door and was greeted with a warm hug. Dean looked amazing in a navy blue suit and a dark grey and white striped tie. He had just a bit of scruff just like Tiara liked and his smile was brilliant. It reached his eyes causing them to crinkle at the corners. Tiara thought she would swoon right there where she stood. "Are you ready to go?", Dean asked her never taking his eyes from her. Tiara grabs her sequined clutch off of the table beside the door and says, "Now I am." Dean gives her a once over. "By the way, you look absolutely edible.", The set of his brow gave Tiara shivers as she anticipated what may happen later tonight. "Thank you. And so do you.", she squeaked out.

Dean held out his arm for her to precede him out the front door. Tiara locked it and Dean pulled it to. Taking her hand he walked her down the front steps and toward the waiting Impala. The car shown and Tiara guessed that Dean had washed it sometime before picking her up for the date. As they neared the car, Dean opened the passenger side door for Tiara and helped her inside. When she was safely inside Dean shut the door and went around to the driver's side to get in. He cranked the car and drove them to a really nice Italian restaurant across town. Tiara had heard about this place and that part of the experience was the great ambiance. Opening the door for Tiara, Dean held out his hand. She took it and swung her legs out, causing her dress to hike up and show about halfway up her thigh. Her creamy skin was soft and supple from the extra care she had taken with it tonight. Dean sucked in a breath as he saw the exposed skin.

The couple walked into the restaurant and was quickly seated in a booth in the back corner of the room. The lights were dim in the restaurant and above each table was a light that cast an amber glow over the table. Tiara slid to the back of the horseshoe shaped booth and Dean slid in beside her. They were facing the rest of the restaurant but from where they were they were mostly hidden from all the other tables. The waitress came and took their orders. Dean ordered a nice bottle of wine and they each ordered their entrees. Dean asked the waitress to bring them an appetizer of fried ravioli and she said they could help themselves to the salad bar. Tiara helped herself but Dean declined, muttering something about rabbit food and Sam. Tiara laughed a soft laugh and scooted out of the booth. She came back with not only a green salad but a few fresh fruits as well. She knew Dean liked strawberries so she made sure to get plenty of those.

When she was seated again beside Dean she picked up a strawberry and fed it to Dean. He made sure to suck her fingers into his mouth as she placed it close to his lips, sending a thrill down Tiara's spine and straight to her center. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he did it and Dean gave her a wicked smile. "You like that huh?", he growled low against her neck as he nuzzled there and kissed just below her ear lobe. Tiara turned her head so that she could look into Dean's emerald eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand traveled from her knee up her thigh under the table. Dean watched as her eyes grew wide and he smiled a wicked smile at the way she drew in a sudden breath. He let his hand inch further up and watched her expression as her eyes became cloudy with desire.

Tiara's hand found it's way against Dean's crotch as his fingers splayed out at the top of her thigh and barely brushed her black silk panties underneath. She could feel him hard and hot through his dress pants and it thrilled her as he leaned in to capture her mouth with his own. Tiara pressed against his erection and it was Dean's turn to moan into her mouth. Just as things were really heating up the waitress was back with their food. "Um excuse me but I have your entrees.", she said as she blushed down at the couple who were really into each other at the moment. Dean broke the kiss and motioned for the waitress to place their food in front of them and Tiara made a show of fixing her hair even though it wasn't mussed at all.

Dean and Tiara ate their supper and snuck kisses in the booth. By the time the bottle of wine was consumed and they had eaten all of the pasta they could handle they were both pretty worked up. Tiara felt a bit wobbly as she and Dean made their way back to his car after he paid for their meal. Dean's hand held onto Tiara's elbow as he steered her though the maze of tables and people and out the front door. Once they were inside the Impala Tiara slid over close to Dean and folded her legs under her. She leaned against Dean and began to play with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Dean began to drive but not before asking, "Can I come back with you to your place?" Tiara leaned in to nibble along Dean's neck before answering him, "Yes I would love for you to come back to my place." She could feel the effects of the wine on her but she wasn't so sure it was only the wine that had her reeling. This drop dead sexy man beside her had a whole lot to do with that.

As Dean pulled up in front of Tiara's he put the car in park and turned toward her enough that he could lock lips with her. He pulled her against him and ran his hands up her back and tangled them in her short hair. Tiara moaned against his lips and let her own hand slip down his chest, past his belt and she began to rub his growing erection. Dean throbbed beneath her hand and he felt as if he may rip his pants, he was so hard. Tearing his mouth from hers he growls, "Let's take this inside." Tiara looks at him through hooded lids and nods. She fishes her keys from her clutch and climbs from the car a bit unsteadily. Dean comes around to her side and takes her hand and they walk to the door together.

Once they're inside and the door is closed and locked behind them Tiara whirls and takes Dean by the lapels of his suit coat. She pulls him toward her and his mouth crashes down on hers. The stubble on his face scrapes against her softer skin and chafes it a bit. Tiara is only driven that much more by the sensation. Dean easily lifts Tiara off the ground and her legs automatically wrap around his slim waist. They head toward the stairs and Dean instinctively knows where to take her. As they enter the bedroom Dean is taken by the soft cottage look in the room. Everything is done in whites and light blues with a hint of a darker grey blue.

Dean carries Tiara to the bed and lays her out as a buffet before him. He takes in her beauty and reaches to slip his tie from around his neck. As he pulls it through his collar Tiara begins to tremble at the visions clouding her mind. Dean holds the tie between his hands and leans toward Tiara, "Just relax sweets." He slips the silk around each of Tiara's wrists and ties them tightly to the headboard above her. Tiara's eyes go wide at the sensation. Dean purrs against her neck, "Don't worry. I'm going to make this unbelievable." Tiara begins to tremble with the anticipation of what's to come. Dean's hands slide down her sides over the black dress and he rolls her so that he is able to unzip the side. There are buttons at the shoulders and he undoes those and slides the dress off of her slim frame. Tiara is now laying before Dean in a black silk and lace bra and black silk thongs. Dean groans and feels himself throb beneath his dress pants. He wants to bury himself deep inside Tiara but he won't rush things.

Removing his suit coat and pants, Dean stands at the foot of Tiara's bed in only his white button up shirt and his black boxer briefs. Tiara strains to see him and her breathing increases. She can feel herself grow wetter than she was before at the thought of what is about to come. Dean slowly unbuttons his shirt, giving her a bit of a show. When he pulls the edges back she sees his tattoo causing her to groan. Why did this man have to be so sexy? His tattoo stood out against his tanned skin and his nipples were hard with anticipation. Once his shirt was gone he threw it to the side and climbed up on the bed between Tiara's legs. His fingers slid up the outside of her thighs, over hips and under the top of her black panties. Hooking his fingers over the tops he began to slide them down her legs until he had them off. Bringing them to his face he took in her scent causing Tiara to have a rush of heat flow to her core.

Dean gave her a wicked smile and flung them over his shoulder. Leaning forward he drew her legs up so that he could reach her center. Coming face to face with her moist center he blew a hot breath over her sending chills up her spine and causing her to writhe with anticipation. Dean leaned even closer and laved at her sensitive nub. Tiara let out a cry of pleasure and tried to ground her hips closer to his mouth. Sucking her nub into his mouth he nipped gently at it causing Tiara to squeal. Dean brought his fingers up to probe gently in time with his lips and tongue. He crooked his fingers up and began to rub her g spot. This caused shockwaves to shoot through Tiara and she ground herself against Dean's mouth and hand until she exploded fiercely.

Satisfied with what he had done for Tiara, Dean was now ready for some relief himself. He went about removing his boxers and her bra and then let his hands roam over her body. He could see the chills pop out all over Tiara's smooth skin and he smiled. "Please untie my hands.", she pleaded with him. Dean shook his head, "Not yet darlin." Tiara began to tremble as his mouth wandered along with his hands over the expanse of her body. His tongue laved at her nipples and nipped gently. Tiara moaned with pleasure as his hand again found her moist center. He drove first one and then two fingers into her working her into a frenzy again. When she was about to explode for a second time he rubbed her juices along his length and pushed forward. Only his tip touched her and the waves of heat hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to plunge deep into her and pound her until he released his seed but he would hold off.

Tiara was all but panting and begging him to make love to her when he finally pushed forward just enough to penetrate her. Holding back just a little he let himself ease into her, stretching her to fit his size, inch by inch until he was finally fully inside her. "Please Dean. Please I want to touch you." Dean pulled nearly completely out of her and then pushed his way back in swiftly. He did this three more times and when he knew Tiara was on the brink of her next orgasm he reached up to untie her hands. She immediately reached for his back, pulling him more into her. She could feel the muscles move beneath his smooth, tanned flesh and this only caused her to want to urge him on more. Dean understood and began to move faster against her. His tip bottomed out causing her to scream out in pleasure. She began to almost chant his name between squeals of pleasure. Dean could feel himself growing very close. He wanted to last but he wanted to explode even worse so with one final push he spilled himself deep inside Tiara. She grasped at his back and fell over the edge with him.

When they had finally regained their composure and were able to breathe normally again Dean sat up where he could look down at Tiara. "I hope this means there will be more dates in the future.", his smile was teasing and she slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You better bet there will be!"


End file.
